Into The Fire
by CarlosTWD
Summary: A Fable, whom Sheriff Bigby Wolf has never met before, meets with him. When Bigby grows urges to kill and hurt his friends, he must turn to only the fable he has never met and find out what is happening to him before the wolf inside him takes full control. Takes place exactly after Episode 5(spoilers for the finale, obv) Snow/Bigby
1. EPISODE ONE: INTO THE FIRE

**The Wolf Among Us: Into The Fire**

**Episode 1: Into The Fire**

**June 8****th**** 1996, Fabletown, New York, USA**

"You're not as bad as everyone says you are." Nerissa smiled, raising her umbrella and walking forward down the street. Bigby thought he had heard that sentence somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

_You're trying to place me._

_I hope you find what you're looking for._

Bigby realized something. Faith was dead the entire time, the person he met wasn't Faith. It was Nerissa. Bigby looked at her, walking away, not turning back. Bigby thought about it for a second, as intrigued he was to find out more, he decided to let it go and walk away. He opened the gate to the Woodlands and walked back inside to his 'Luxury Apartments' which really pissed Bigby off because his thoughts was it was false advertising. Beauty and Beast, on the other hand…

"So, how's it going, Sheriff?" A woman walked to Bigby. She had curly brown hair and shiny brown eyes, she wore a long-sleeved shirt that was just plain white on the torso but black on the arms, she had grey pants and black tennis shoes. Bigby had never met the woman before. Obviously, she was a Fable but he had no idea who she was.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before?" Bigby said, greeting her. He usually didn't greet people this way but maybe it was time to change. After all he's done.

"Nope. We haven't. But I know you. The Big Bad Wolf. Or I can call you formally, as in Fabletown Sheriff Bigby Wolf!" The woman chuckled, laying her index finger on Bigby's shoulder. He wasn't sure what she wanted and he didn't want to get mean, but he had to ask.

"What do you want?" Bigby asked, with a frown on his face. The woman stepped back, smiling and laying back on Grimble's desk. The man was asleep, as always. Even with all the ruckus going on near the business office. She spreaded her legs, and smiled at Bigby as an attempt to try and seduce him, or so he thought.

"What I want, doesn't matter. It's what you want, handsome." The woman smiled. Bigby raised an eyebrow, backing up.

"I'm not good enough for you?" The woman asked, walking closer to the Sheriff. The woman put her hand on Bigby's shoulder and suddenly, he had a flash of dizziness. The woman's voice played in Bigby's head.

_You are who you are, Sheriff. There is no need to hide. No need to worry. No need to cry. You are a bloodthirsty monster, but you choose to be someone smaller than that. Smaller. Why do you do it, Bigby? Why live small when you can be BIG?_

Bigby woke with a gasp, suddenly it wasn't a woman who was trying to get his attention. It was Snow's.

"Bigby, are you alright?" Snow asked, moving her hand in front of her face, trying to wake him up.

"What the fucking fuck? Get away from me!" Bigby pushed her back, and he jumped back, clutching against the wall. Snow had fallen over and she got back up, walking towards Bigby.

"What the hell, Bigby? What's your problem!?" Snow yelled. Grimble still snored through the yelling.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I just-" Bigby started, but Snow just cut him off.

"You just attacked me! What's going on with you, Bigby? Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Snow asked, pacing back and forth.

"SNOW, LISTEN TO ME!" Bigby yelled, his eyes turning yellow as if he was about to wolf out. He didn't get what just happened, and why this was happening to him. He put his hands on his head, as an attempt to shake his head, trying to grasp the situation here. Snow gasped at his tone and just crossed her arms, paying full attention to Bigby.

"Look, there was a woman. I finished talking with Faith – Shit, I mean Nerissa, and I walked to the main desk and she confronted me. She said hello, and she flirted with me. I don't know what her problem was but she wanted to – nevermind, uhm, she put her hand on my shoulder and my mind got all fucked up. She talked in my head. I don't know what the hell all of it meant, but when I finally snapped out of it. You were there. I don't understand." Bigby explained fully, looking at her, and calming down. His eyes went back to his brown eyes and stared at her and Snow thought about it for a second.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrow to the Sheriff. Bigby just rolled his eyes and looked to her.

"Why would I lie about something as stupid as this?" Bigby argued. Snow noticed that his claws came out.

"I-I didn't say you were lying, it's just…maybe that was just inside your head. You've been under a lot of stress since we took care of the Crooked Man. Well, you.." Snow backed up, and she was shaking a bit, Bigby noticed and looked to his hands and gasped.

"What the hell is going on with you, Bigby?" Snow asked, as she walked backwards a bit as Bigby walked closer to her. Bigby tried to give her a warm, concerning look.

"I-I don't know, Snow. What are you – I'm not gonna hurt you." Bigby said, responding to her precautions. Snow stood against the wall, her heart beating.

"Why are you scared of me?" Bigby asked, his claws now put away from the time being, he put his hand out, reaching for her hand, she looked at him for a minute, but she obliged and they joined their hands together.

"I-I'm not." Snow replied, letting go of Bigby's hand, they starting to move closer together, Bigby put her hand around her waist, and Snow just laid her head down on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Bigby comforted her, moving their embrace into a hug. Snow muttered under her breath, and Bigby let go of her, backing up.

"Let me talk to you later. I need to deal with some things. Okay?" Snow said, beginning to walk back up the stairs.

"Oh-Okay." Bigby said, awkwardly, scratching his head in embarrassment. That was probably the first hug they've had, and he would be lying if he said he didn't think anything about it. It was nothing, though, right?

**Later that day, at the Trip Trap**

"So the Sheriff brings the guy in cuffs and fuckin' tosses him down the Witching Well. That motherfucker got what he deserved. Hell yeah." Grendel said, the man had lost an arm back when Bigby had first came down to the Trip Trap, Bigby was about to walk in but he figured he'd listen in on the controversy on him.

"I'm just glad that motherfucker is finally dead. And that fucker, Georgie. He killed Faith and Lily. That fucker." Holly said, pouring a drink of Midas Gold and handing it to the Woodsman.

"The wolf has changed, don't you see it now? I didn't think so at first, but the motherfucker changed." Woody said, taking a sip of the Midas Gold.

"Holly, can I get a lime for my next shot?" Woody asked.

"Hey, you think now that the whole fuckin' case is closed, I will just forgive you? I'll be civil but I won't fucking forgive you." Holly growled, referencing to the sexual relationship that Lily and the Woodsman had made.

"You know, Woody, that doesn't change the fact that the Wolf is a complete asshole. Sure, he gets the job done, but because of him, I only got one hand." Grendel said, drinking a scotch.

"I'm sorry about that." Bigby finally walked in, all eyes turned to him.

"Oh, it's the Sheriff. Who are you looking for now?" Grendel chuckled, finishing up the last of his scotch.

"Lay off, Gren." Woody said, turning back around while Holly refilled his glass of Midas Gold with a lime on it.

"I didn't come here to start anything, alright?" Bigby stated, looking over to see the broken lights and the broken walls.

"That is your doing, you know that, Sheriff?" Holly said, pointing to the broken areas.

"Well, he did throw me around, you know. He could have been gentler." Bigby said, smirking. Grendel gave him a dirty look and he jumped over the bar table and grabbed another scotch and jumped back over.

"Well, I guess we're both held accountable then." Gren said, flicking open a new bottle of scotch.

"Gren, you've had like four of those now, maybe you should chill it out?" Woody said, looking to Bigby as a plea for assistance.

"Why the fuck should I stop? Lily got JUSTICE. JUSTICE! Why can't I celebrate, dammit?" Gren said, flipping off the Woodsman.

"C'mon Sheriff, you did the right thing. Why not celebrate?" Gren added, shaking the scotch bottle in Bigby's direction. Woody looked to him and shook his head. Holly sighed as she refilled Woody's glass.

"I killed three people today, I don't think I want to celebrate." Bigby confessed, frowning towards Grendel.

"Hey, that's what you do, am I right?" Gren chuckled.

"That's enough, Gren." Woody said, grabbing the scotch from him, but Gren pushed him, making him fall over on the chair and landing on the floorboard. Gren threw the bottle of scotch at Woody's head, and it broke on Woody's face. Woody groaned as he clenched his face in pain, pulling out the small pieces of glass that stuck out of his cheek. Holly gasped at Gren's behavior, and Bigby ran to Grendel and put his hands behind his back, then Grendel groaned in pain, Bigby wasn't sure why he screamed as he did.

"Fuck man, fuck, ow!" Gren yelled, as he saw blood dripping from Grendel's fingers. Bigby looked to his own hands and his claws were out, they had scratched Grendel's finger, making him bleed onto the floor.

"Shit-shit, fuck." Bigby sighed as he put his hand back and pushed him forward, Woody got up, bleeding from his cheek.

"Fuck you, Sheriff. You think cause you fucking killed the Crooked Man and Georgie fucking Porgie that means you are just the good guy in our books now? You are the same monster you've ever been. I mean, look at this. I've had too much to drink, asshole! But I deserve this fucking brutality! I'm not being a little whiny bitch by saying it's just a cut on the fucking finger, but was this shit necessary?" Grendel spoke, pushing Bigby back a bit.

"Yeah, what the hell, Bigby?" Woody asked in confusion.

"I-I-I didn't-" Bigby started, but Holly yelled at him to get out of the bar. Bigby complied and walked out of the bar.

_What is going on with me? _ Bigby thought, pacing through his thoughts. Enough is enough. This ends now.

**An hour later..**

Bigby stood in front of the Witching Well, suddenly he had urges to kill everyone he saw, he even had an urge to kill Snow, not knowingly of course. He revisited the memory of throwing The Crooked Man down the Witching Well, and ever since he met that woman earlier in the day, Grendel was right. He was the monster he's always been. And the Protector of Fabletown needs to be protected from Fabletown. He shut his eyes, leaning forward to fall down the Witching Well and he did, but as he fell, a hand grabbed his and Bigby gasped at who was saving him.

"This isn't how you die, Bigby." The woman he had met earlier just saved him.


	2. Feared

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 1: Into The Fire**

**Chapter II: Feared**

_Bigby Wolf. The big bad wolf. They used to fear you. They would hide wherever their shaking, shivering bodies would fit. _

Bigby woke when a noise riddled his ears.

"Wake up, Wolf." The woman said, gently kicking him in the side, trying to wake him up. Bigby got up, he was laying on a glass table that you could see-through, he groaned at how uncomfortable he was.

"How did I fall asleep on that thing?" Bigby groaned, stretching his shoulders.

"Easy." The woman smirked, closing a bottle of a potion.

"What the hell did you give me?" Bigby growled.

"Calm down, Bigby. I'm not here to hurt you. It was potion to calm down the urges." The woman explained, tossing the bottle of potion onto the ground, Bigby looked to see where it landed and it landed near countless other potions that had labels on them, but Bigby too lazy to read.

"Where the hell am I?" Bigby said, rubbing his eyes, trying to fully wake up.

"Actually, fuck that. Tell me who the fuck you are." Bigby began to get angry. He was tired of this woman dodging his questions and not explaining anything.

"I am Maya, the lady of peace. Not many people have heard of me…" Maya smiled, crossing her arms as she sat in a red throne-like chair.

"Lady of Peace? You put my hand on my shoulder and put things into my mind? Gave me these urges! You call yourself the Lady of motherfucking Peace!?" Bigby yelled. Maya rolled her eyes and lifted up her hand and Bigby felt a grip on his stomach. Bigby gasped for air as Maya raised Bigby up in the air and then threw him towards the concrete walls.

"I can kill you anytime I want, Wolf. But, I chose to keep you alive and HELP you. The urges weren't my doing, they were the Wolf, Sheriff." Maya said as she pulled Bigby back, dropping him back onto the glass table.

"Why would YOU want to help me?" Bigby questioned. Maya just laughed.

"Maybe out of the kindness of my heart?" Maya chuckled, crossing her arms again.

"Don't bullshit me. You've come after me. Why?" Bigby demanded answers. He had literally no idea where he was, but he didn't care. He wanted other answers.

"You really don't know a think about me, hmm?" Maya said, walking towards Bigby, who was sitting on the glass table more.

"Let me tell you." Maya said, putting her hand on Bigby's shoulder. Bigby gasped as he felt her opening his mind and crawling inside. Bigby heard gibberish, well, that's how it was in his definition, and it was being transmitted into his mind. When he woke, he wasn't in that place anymore. He was in the middle of the street.

"You're not as bad as everyone says you are." Nerissa smiled, pushing his umbrella up and walking away on the sidewalk.

_Oh, for fuck's sake…_ Bigby thought. Did she just send him back in time?

_Just watch._ The woman's voice was in his head now.

_Don't go inside. Wait outside. Or you'll fuck the whole thing up. _ The woman ordered, and Bigby thought he might as well just obey her orders and he leaned against the wall, listening in to what was going on.

_So, I was here. And there you are. _Bigby watched as Maya touched his shoulder and he revisited what he saw before.

_This goes on for about half an hour, so why don't we press the fast-forward button. _Maya said in his head. He was getting tired of hearing her voice in his head, it was quite annoying. Bigby rolled his eyes and then he saw Bigby staying at that same exact spot, a half an hour later, still closing his eyes. Grimble still sat down on his chair, fucking taking a nap. Lazy asshole.

Bluebeard walked down the stairs. He moved towards Bigby's body which was in a trance. Bluebeard pulled out a book, and started speaking in some foreign language.

_And watch. _Maya said.

_What the hell is he doing!?_ Bigby was so confused on what was happening.

Bluebeard laughed as he shut the book and walked away. Bigby saw his own eyes turning red, and the claws enhancing. Bluebeard went back up the stairs and suddenly, the two of them were back at the throne-like room.

"What the fucking fuck? Bluebeard?" Bigby questioned. So Bluebeard made his urges? He didn't understand any of this.

"Yes. You see? It wasn't me. And the woman wasn't me." Maya said.

"Okay, this is total fucking weird shit. What the hell is this, seriously? Some kind of prank?" Bigby questioned. None of this made any sense. Why did Bluebeard want to have Bigby have urges to kill everyone? Bluebeard was an asshole, sure, but why would he do this? Does he even know magic like this?

"Who the hell would take your place?" Bigby questioned. Maya shrugged.

"I'm leaving you to figure that out." Maya said, laughing.

"What?" Bigby was confused on how he was supposed to figure that out. He was teleported next to the Witching Well.

"What are you doing in here, Bigby?" Snow asked, walking to him.

"It is a long fucking story. Can we talk?" Bigby asked, and Snow nodded.

"Come to my office." Snow said as she walked off. Bigby noticed she was still shaking. The urges seemed to stop. Well, so far. That potion seemed work.

**Snow's Office. 11:03 PM**

"What is it?" Snow asked, her hands trembling.

"Snow. I need you to settle down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but let me explain..okay? You know me." Bigby said, Snow was sitting across from Bigby. She began to be at ease, but still a little shaky.

"The woman I mentioned before? She is the Lady of Peace? Do you know how she is?" Bigby asked.

"The Lady of Peace? Never heard of her. Is she a fable?" Snow asked. Bigby nodded.

"Considering she put me back in time and showed me something…I'd say so." Bigby said, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it.

"Can I have one?" Snow asked. Bigby looked to her, with a shocked face.

"You want a smoke?" Bigby questioned. Snow wasn't a smoker, and she didn't seem to mind when Bigby smoked around her, but it was weird to see her even want one. Snow smiled and nodded. Bigby shrugged and pulled out another cigarette, handing it to Snow and lighting it for her. She coughed as she smoked it.

"How is it?" Bigby laughed.

"Maybe I'd like a different brand." Snow said. Hmm, only him and Georgie seemed to like Huff and Puffs.

"Sorry, this is all I've got." Bigby replied. Snow seemed to finally just relax and believe that I wasn't having any more urges.

"What did she show you, when you went back in time?" Snow went back to the topic of the time traveling.

"I don't know if I believe it, but.. Bluebeard pulled out a spell book and spoke some other language, and that's how I got my urges. And the Lady of Peace claims it wasn't her, just some other woman glamoured as her. I call bullshit on that one." Bigby explained. Snow looked at Bigby with a confused expression. Bigby had the same look on his face, and was waiting what she would say about that.

"Bluebeard? What? She's obviously feeding you bullshit. You said you never trusted him, and I haven't either, but this is just way beyond someone like him." Snow stuttered, walking over to her file cabinet, pulling out her file on Bluebeard.

"Look, Snow, I wouldn't dive into it that much. She wanted me to see-through who was the person who was glamoured as her. I think she's trying to fuck with me, but I don't know. What do you think?" Bigby asked. She was the Deputy Mayor, however. Snow raised her eyebrow and wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Miss White!" A voice was heard knocking on the door. Snow got up and opened the door, it was a man wearing a black suit, and black tie that went over a white shirt, and black dress pants and black dress shoes, and his black medium length hair had gel in it and it was brushed to the side, the guy had bright blue eyes and he seemed to be rather muscular. Bigby had no idea who this guy was.

"What is it, Andrew?" Snow asked. Andrew was panting heavily.

"Flycatcher found a dead Fable while driving Toad and his son to the Farm…her name was Maya." Andrew announced. Bigby got up and had to reassure himself.

"Wait, did you just say Maya?" Bigby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Andrew replied, shrugging.

"Oh no." Bigby ran out of Snow's office, running to the elevator.

"Bigby!" Snow called out, trying to stop him.

_What the hell is going on? _Bigby thought as the elevator opened and he went inside, going to the bottom floor.


	3. Transmissions

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 1: Into The Fire**

**Chapter III: Transmissions**

"Okay, so what do we got?" Bigby asked Flycatcher. Flycatcher found the dead body of Maya Torres, the woman who had been messing with him.

"I found her." Flycatcher said, blatantly.

"No shit. Did you just see in the road and then stop?" Bigby said. Snow and Andrew were standing right next to Bigby. The Sheriff still had no idea who this Andrew kid was, but he wasn't bothered by it. Luckily, the location was quite vacant. It wasn't in the city, it was still about six more miles until they reached the Farm. Toad and his son were sitting in the back.

"Did you see anyone?" Snow asked. Toad just rolled his eyes.

"Miss White, we saw a dead body. That's what we fuckin' saw, Jesus." Toad complained, and Snow just tried to calm him down.

"It never stops, huh?" Andrew grinned to Bigby. Bigby raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Bigby asked.

"Andrew Lyons. Assistant to Deputy Mayor Snow White. Nice to meet you, Sheriff Bigby Wolf." Andrew introduced him, as he saluted Bigby.

"In fact, I could care less." Bigby replied, he didn't like having new recruits to the Business Office, and especially not some random kid who jumps into a job. He liked only having him and Snow.

"So, Flycatcher, did you see the body in the road?" Bigby asked.

"No, I…I – ran over it. On accident!" Flycatcher exclaimed. Bigby rolled his eyes, sighing.

"It's gonna be okay, TJ." Snow assured him with a warm smile. Toad Jr. calmed down at that, and Toad just nodded to Snow White. Toad pulled him away, facing the other side of the truck. Snow walked over to Bigby, Andrew and Flycatcher.

"Why didn't you tell me you recruited a Robin for yourself?" Bigby whispered in her ear.

"He's not a 'robin'. He's a good assistant. He'll interfere as much as I do." Snow said, not quite understanding Bigby's reference.

"She got fucked up." Andrew said, crouching down to her dead body, her body was dead body pale, as expected. She had no damage to her body just a knife that was sticking inside her eye.

"Back off, kid." Bigby growled, and Andrew just put his hands up, chuckling.

"How old are you, anyways?" Bigby asked. Andrew smiled and mouthed _I don't age._

Bigby rolled his eyes as he crouched down, examining the dead woman.

"Damn it, Maya." Bigby muttered.

"Are you alright? You knew her a little bit." Snow said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. She wasn't very nice to me." Bigby groaned, remembering when she threw him to a wall. Bigby looked at where she was stabbed. A clean few chops to the face area.

"Did you see a knife, anywhere?" Bigby asked Flycatcher.

"Nope. Just found her…there isn't going to be another murder in Fabletown, is there?" Flycatcher asked, worried.

"If there is, I'll get him just like I got The Crooked Man." Bigby said, confidently. Flycatcher smiled at his optimism. Bigby looked back to see Andrew laying back onto the truck.

"Why don't you do something useful than just sit there?" Bigby said. He had met the guy and he already hated him.

"You told me to go away." Andrew smiled. Bigby shrugged.

"Go look for a weapon." Bigby ordered. Andrew jokingly said 'Yes sir' and saluted again like he did before. He then walked off to the tall wheat plants that pretty much disguised him once he went in there.

"Give him a chance." Snow said.

"We'll see." Bigby replied, grimly.

"What's that, Sheriff?" Flycatcher asked, pointing to a small piece of paper that stuck out of her jeans pocket, Bigby noticed it and he pulled it out of her pocket, unfolding it.

_Sheriff. I see you've found me dead. I don't know who did it, and I'm leaving you to find it out. Everything is about to change, Bigby. Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer. If you look deep into the messages you've been transmitted, you will see that the coding inside that transmission is not the same, proving that the woman whom you've first met is not me. The second transmission will tell you everything you need to know. You just need to choose when to figure it out. I know you'll do right, Bigby Wolf._

"When is this shit going to make sense?" Bigby said, confused after reading the letter. She knew she was going to die, so she wrote a quick note and stuffed it into her pocket? None of this made any sense. Just a total mindfuck of ridiculous bullshit.

"I'm still confused on why you wanted a cigarette.." Bigby randomly said. He got up and turned to her. Snow shrugged.

"After Crane, After the Crooked Man, I don't know…I guess I wanted to calm down." Snow replied, shrugging.

"I don't peg you for someone who wants to relieve stress by smoking." Bigby said with a dry chuckle.

"Really, Bigby? Is this really the time? We're standing over a dead body." Snow said, sighing.

"Yeah, could you stop wastin' our time, bloody hell!" Toad yelled.

"If I was you, I'd be running off instead of waiting to go the Farm!" Andrew yelled, he had came out from the tall wheat plants.

"Hey, Anderson! Take the body back to Swineheart, alright?" Bigby ordered.

"It's Andrew." Andrew said, frowning. Bigby mumbled as he and Snow walked off and got into the car.

Andrew grabbed the body as he walked forward and put the body in the trunk of his car, and then getting into his car and driving off. Snow had just recently got a car and it was much better than calling for a cab every time they needed to go somewhere. Snow drove and Bigby sat in the passenger seat.

"You really should be nicer to the kid." Snow said, looking at him but also paying attention to the road.

"We don't need a sidekick." Bigby said as he rolled down a window and pulled out a Huff and Puff.

"Right, because you already have a sidekick? Me?" Snow said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're my boss." Bigby replied. What was with the sudden attitude towards Bigby? He didn't understand the hostility but he didn't care. He knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry." Snow shook her head.

"When I had my urges. Why were you scared of me? Before when I've acted that way, you weren't scared of me." Bigby explained, trying to figure out why she was so afraid. She was quite brave in his opinion, not scared of anyone. Wasn't scared of Bloody Mary, who was a hell of a lot more dangerous than he was.

"You didn't see yourself. It wasn't you." Snow said. Bigby heard the words 'See' and a noise riddled his mind once again. Like when he woke up in that room with Maya.

"Bigby, what's wrong?" Snow's voice echoed his ears.

_I need your utmost loyalty. _ The Crooked Man's voice was in his head.

_I decide where my loyalty lies. I brought you back, I need YOUR utmost loyalty. _The second voice said, it was Bluebeard. Fucking Bluebeard.

"Oh shit. Get us back to the Business Office, RIGHT NOW!" Bigby ordered. Snow nodded as she pushed the gas pedal harder and they began to speed.

"What the hell is going on?" Snow asked.

"No time to explain. Step on it!" Bigby yelled.

Snow and Bigby reached the business office, with Andrew following them.

"Why the hell are you going so fast?" Andrew yelled out the window. Bigby and Snow ran out the door and ran as fast as they could inside the Woodlands.

"Wake the fuck up, Jesus Christ!" Grendel said, pounding his fists on Grimble's desk. Grendel gave Bigby a dirty look, but he was too much in a hurry to pay attention. Bigby ran up the stairs, Snow and Andrew following. Bigby basically attacked the door to the Business Office.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrew asked, trying to catch his breath.

The Business Office was empty, it was dark but the Mirror was on. Bigby ran over to it.

"Show me Bluebeard!" Bigby ordered.

"You know the rules." The Mirror frowned.

"For fuck's sake, Mirror, Mirror…tell me where the fuck that blue bearded bastard is before I get plastered." Bigby said out of his head.

"That means get very drunk." Andrew said. Bigby flipped him off from behind.

The Mirror showed Bluebeard going down the Woodlands elevator, with the Crooked Man.

"No…No!" Bigby yelled as he ran out of the Business Office, running down the stairs as fast as he could and he saw the Crooked Man and Bluebeard running out the door and jumping into a car. The driver was Tiny Tim, Goddamn it Tim.

"No! NO!" Bigby yelled as he grabbed Grimble's gun from his holster, he was still sleeping of course. He ran out and started firing at the cab.

"You fucking fucks!" Bigby yelled and he gave up, falling to his knees.

"The Crooked Man's alive?" Andrew asked, shocked. Bigby growled and his eyes turned red and he turned into his werewolf form.

"Bigby, no!" Snow called out as he took off, climbing a building. How did he even recover the Crooked Man? This is fucking bad.

**To be continued.**


	4. The One That Got Away

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 1: Into The Fire**

**Chapter IV: That One That Got Away**

Running in the city in his werewolf form wasn't exactly a fond idea, he's done it twice these past few days. Ironically, it was a repeat of what he was doing before. Jumping across buildings, and jumping on cars. Snow would disapprove of this, but it wasn't the time to jump into that. He followed the car, carefully keeping his eye on it. Luckily, he was quite fast so the mundies may not have been able to tell what they saw. The car that held Bluebeard and The Crooked Man started to speed up, drifting at every corner. Bigby never lost their trail. Bigby looked confused when the car started to go into an alleyway, and at the end was a brick wall. It was the perfect opportunity to get them. He jumped down to that alleyway, and they no doubt saw the brick wall, but they just kept on driving. They drove THROUGH the brick wall, as if it was some portal. Bigby ran towards the portal and was teleported somewhere where he was automatically turned back into his human form. He groaned as he lay on the ground, he got up, he wasn't wearing a shirt. But he had pants, thank god for that. He looked to see that he was behind padded walls. They lead Bigby into a prison.

"Come out here, _Bluebeard_." Bigby growled, trying to put out his claws. Unfortunately, there was no luck. The gray brick walls seemed to have some sort of magic inside them. He was stuck.

_Fuck_, he thought. There truly was no way out of here.

"Bigby." The Crooked Man's voice echoed across the walls, he walked towards the cell he was inside, and Bigby got a look at the Crooked Man. He was in perfect condition. How? He had thrown him down the Witching Well, no Fable has survived that.

"How the hell..?" Bigby asked.

"Long story, really. I figured I'd start by saying: Bluebeard's dead. I figured I'd tell the truth to you, because the one who is running around as him, is actually a new friend of mine. I suppose you've heard of him? His name is Cryer." The Crooked Man explained.

"Cryer? Why would he want to help you?" Bigby asked.

"Look, that's beside the point. I'm here to set you free, regardless of you throwing me down the Witching Well. I'm forgiving you. I don't want war. Alright? I hate to say this, but.. if you come after us. There will be complications. Don't make me leave another head on your doorstep, Bigby." Crooked Man threatened, walking away. Bigby growled as he clenched the prison bars and suddenly he was teleported out of the portal. He looked up to see the portal still active, and Bigby charged to it and the portal disappeared as soon as he ran towards it. He smacked against the wall, groaning. Bigby started to walk off to get back to Snow and that annoying kid.

**About 30 minutes later..**

"Anyone got a spare shirt?" Bigby asked, finally reaching Snow and Andrew.

"Why the hell would you run into the city as a goddamn werewolf!?" Snow angrily yelled.

"Did you even get them?" Andrew questioned.

"This is big. Bluebeard's dead. Cryer was glamoured as Bluebeard. And the Crooked Man survived it somehow. He threatened to leave another head at our doorstep if we don't back off." Bigby explained.

"So, Cryer killed the Lady of Peace?" Andrew asked.

"I assume. We have no idea where they are. I guess we could try the mirror. But they must have learned from their mistake." Bigby said, referencing to the Crooked Man's door sign.

"Let's get to the Business Office. We'll find anything we can on Cryer." Snow said, walking inside the Woodlands apartment. Grimble slept on his desk, nothing new.

"Why do we even have this guy?" Bigby asked. Andrew shrugged. The three of them walked up the stairs and went inside the Business Office.

"Bufkin!" Snow called out to Bufkin. Bufkin flew and landed right next to Snow's desk.

"Yes, Miss Snow?" Bufkin smiled.

"Get me everything on Cryer that we have, alright?" Snow ordered. Bufkin nodded and flied off.

"Should we at least give the Mirror a shot?" Andrew suggested. Bigby shrugged and the two of them walked over to the Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror...I don't wanna shout, so where is the Crooked Man eating out?" Bigby said, awkwardly.

"Through powerful magic, the Crooked Man is deceased, nothing you can do but sit displeased." The Mirror replied.

"Great, the fucking Mirror thinks he's still dead." Bigby sighed. The phone of the Business Office rang.

"I got it." Andrew said as he ran over and answered the phone. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"It's for you, Sheriff." Andrew held out the phone to Bigby's direction. Bigby grabbed the phone and answered it.

"I need to see you, Sheriff." Nerissa said, or Faith, he guessed. He didn't know for sure exactly, he might as well just ask her once he sees her.

"Got it. What time?" Bigby asked.

"Presumably 11:30." Nerissa replied.

"Okay." Bigby said, and they ended the call.

"I'm going to go meet with Nerissa. In about 20 minutes." Bigby informed Snow. Snow nodded, having a weird look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Bigby asked.

"No – Just, okay. Nothing's wrong." Snow was holding something back. Bigby thought it'd be better not to dive deep into it. Bigby walked out of the Business Office, heading to his office.

**Short chapter, I know. But the next two chapters will be quite eventful.**


	5. The Wolf You Know

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 1: Into The Fire**

**Chapter V: The Wolf You Know**

Bigby lit another cigarette. It's been four hours since Nerissa called him to meet. They were supposed to meet an hour and a half ago. Bigby had about three cigarettes in the last hour. He was starting to get worried. Bigby noticed that he had never put the chair that was knocked over the last time Nerissa was at his office back up. He had tried to remove her ribbon, and he was glad he didn't succeed, especially from what happened to Vivian when she removed her own ribbon. A knock on the office door was heard.

"Sorry, I'm late, Sheriff. It took a long time to go over here." Nerissa apologized, rushing inside. Bigby just shut the door and sat down in his office chair.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Bigby asked.

"I wanted to – uhm, about yesterday. I hope you don't think different of me." Nerissa sighed.

"Well, I didn't see why you were posing as Faith back at The Woodsman's Apartment. I didn't understand it fully." Bigby replied, dumping his third cigarette in his ashtray.

"You don't seem to be at your best at times, Sheriff." Nerissa smiled, as she took off her ribbon and her true form unraveled. She WAS Faith. Faith's alive.

"What the…?" Bigby said, shocked.

"'She would hide her beauty so she could escape.'" Faith quoted, referencing to her storybook. Bigby remembered. Back when they had first discovered 'Faiths' head, they had asked Bufkin to look upon her and that's how they discovered her name. _She would hide her beauty so she could escape._

"So, that was you at the Woodsman's apartment? Not Nerissa? Then, whose head was that?" Bigby asked, still trying to wrap his head around all this.

"You know, it's more fun when I actually let you figure it out, Sheriff. That wasn't me, it was Nerissa." Faith explained.

"But I still don't-" Bigby started to say, but Faith stopped, and put her ribbon back on, returning to her form as Nerissa.

"I need to tell you something. It's bad, it's why I came here mostly. When you were pulled into an interview, by the Mundy Police? Apparently someone gave Detective Brannigan the recording tape, showing the whole police department fall asleep. She's watching you. Thankfully, it's her only, fortunately. She might know about Fabletown, or at least have an idea." Nerissa said, explaining fully.

"How do you know this?" Bigby asked.

"Word gets around, Sheriff." Nerissa avoided the question.

"Who gave it to Brannigan?" Bigby questioned. Nerissa pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Andrew Lyons." Nerissa finally said. _What the fuck? That son of a…_

"Excuse me a moment." Bigby said as he got up and slammed the door open, walking towards the Business Office, he then pushed the door open, and walking over to Andrew who was looking at the book of Fables with Snow. Bigby ran to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Bigby!" Snow gasped. Bigby grabbed Andrew by the neck, pinning him to the ground.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT, HUH!?" Bigby growled, choking Andrew. Andrew had claws too, and he clawed into Bigby's arm, and throwing him off of him.

"Stop it! All of you!" Snow yelled. Bigby groaned in pain as Andrew got up. He was a wolf too. Just like him.

"Calm down, Bigby." Andrew said, backing up, putting his claws away. Bigby got up, doing the same thing.

"You're a wolf too!?" Snow questioned.

"Bigby, you're my half-brother." Andrew confessed, backing up. Bigby looked at the scratch at his arm, and back up at Andrew.

"What!? How?" Bigby questioned. He couldn't believe this. Andrew Lyons was his half-brother?

"North Wind. He's my father, and yours. But we had different mothers. I gave Brannigan that tape because she said she would threaten to expose Fabletown. You want that to happen? I'm sorry I lied to you two, but I had to. Snow would have done the same thing." Andrew explained.

Bigby couldn't believe this. His father had more than one wife, his father had left his mother; Winter, and he had no interest for his father.

"What a crazy turn of events, huh?" Bufkin muttered after a few seconds of silence.

"I..How did she even find out about Fabletown? If you had to give the tape to 'save' Fabletown, how did she find out before that?" Snow questioned. Bigby agreed. That part didn't make a lot of sense.

"Come on. An entire police department falls asleep? She investigated. Came after Bigby. She found out everything. I had to give the tape. She won't do anything now. She has the tape." Andrew explained.

"Thanks to you." Bigby growled. Andrew rolled his eyes. Nerissa walked into the business office, she saw the claws of Bigby's arm, and saw that Andrew had attacked.

"You're fired. Get out of here." Bigby growled to Andrew, grabbing his shirt and pushing him.

"Bigby, wait…" Snow tried to stop him. Bigby grabbed him by the wrist, pushing him out the door. He finally did, and then Bigby shut the door and locked it. He walked back over to Snow and Nerissa.

"Are you – uhm, okay?" Snow asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bigby growled. Snow hasn't seen him this angry in a while. He had a right to be angry, but Bigby was often reckless when he was that angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Nerissa said.

"You should have told me when you found out!" Bigby growled, his eyes turning yellow. Nerissa backed up in fear.

"Bigby…" Snow said, walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…sorry. Do you need anything else?" Bigby calmed down. His eyes reverting back to normal. He was surprisingly calm just by a simple tap on the shoulder.

"No..I just wanted to tell you one more thing." Nerissa said, there was a bit of a pause. Bigby was confused at her idle stance. Nerissa fell over on the ground, and Bigby gasped. Nerissa bled from her eyes, and then choked out blood.

"No – fuck, shit!" Bigby yelled, as he had no idea what to do. Blood squirted out of her pupils, showering on Bigby's white shirt and black tie.

"Call Swineheart! Tell him I'm on my way!" Bigby yelled, as he grabbed Nerissa's body as she stopped squirting out blood. Bigby ran out the door with Nerissa's body. Andrew seemed to have left.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Bloody Ribbon

**The Wolf Among Us: Into The Fire**

**CHAPTER VI: The Bloody Ribbon [ Episode 1 Final Part ]**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this took a while to get back onto this fic, I've lost some inspiration and I've been putting my focus to another fanfic of mine, 'Always the Quiet Ones', but I'm going to try to run these at the same time.**

Bigby sighed as he rubbed the wet washcloth with his bloody hands. He had just carried Nerissa to Dr. Swineheart, she almost didn't survive the way over to Swineheart. He didn't understand all the clusterfucks that had happened. Everything was so confusing to him. What was Cryer's purpose to pose as Bluebeard? How was the Crooked Man brought back from the dead? There's still a lot of questions..

Bigby looked down to his white shirt with a black tie, it was also covered in blood. He had to clean up.

"You got an extra shirt, doc?" Bigby asked as Swineheart as he was injecting a needle into Nerissa's arm. She looked dead. A line of dry blood was shown below her eyes. Her body was pale.

"So you can wolf out and rip it to shreds? No thanks, Sheriff." Swineheart replied, settling the needle on the table.

"Okay then." Bigby sighed as he got up off the chair and walked out the door. Snow stood there, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Bigby. Are you alright?" Snow asked, concerned. Bigby walked past her, not even batting an eye at her. Snow turned around to him with a frown on her face. Bigby pulled out his cigarette pack and crumbled it with his claws. He then threw it on the ground, turning around to face Snow.

"Why'd you hire that kid?" Bigby finally said.

"I –" Snow began to say, but was cut right off.

"Is it because you needed more help to control me!? You knew he was a wolf, didn't you!? So if I acted out, you'd get him to GET ME TO LAY OFF!? WAS THAT THE PLAN, SNOW!? Well, guess what! I don't need my fucking 'brother' to control me, and certainly not YOU!" Bigby yelled.

"I didn't –" Snow started again.

"You didn't do what!? You should have told me that you knew!" Bigby yelled. Snow shut her eyes for a second, and reached out her hand and replied with a calm voice.

"I didn't know. I hired him because we needed more hands in the Business Office, Bigby." Snow replied, she motioned forward, but her hands were raised a bit as an attempt to calm him down.

"Why didn't you do a fucking background check, then!?" Bigby yelled again, his eyes starting to turn yellow.

"Bigby, you need to calm down." Andrew walked in the door, raising his hands up.

"Did you call him?" Bigby questioned. Snow shook her head. Andrew walked closer to him, slowly. Bigby transformed into half-wolf and lunged at Andrew for an attack. Andrew did the same, and caught his claws, and kicked Bigby in the stomach.

"No! Stop!" Snow cried out. Andrew formed into a tiger, and Bigby stepped back. Andrew hit himself on the lights as he quite a big tiger and the building they were in wasn't exactly made to fit themselves. Bigby then formed into a full-wolf, which Snow had never seen in person before. She gasped as she stood back, getting away from the fight. Andrew bit Bigby's arms, throwing him against the wall. The two of them slammed each other into the walls.

"What in the world is going on out here!?" Swineheart said as he came out and saw a tiger and a wolf fighting against each other. He spotted Snow, and motioned his hands for her to come inside the room for safety. Bigby lunged at Andrew, biting for his leg. Andrew's tiger form growled in pain as he headbutted Bigby, knocking him against the wall and the two of them broke through. Luckily, the area was pretty far away from the mundies. The two of them were bloody, and wounded. Once Bigby pinned Andrew to the ground, he leaned in to bite off his head. Andrew spotted Swineheart running towards Bigby with a needle, and Andrew gripped Bigby's neck, trying to stop him from biting his head off. Swineheart jumped up on Bigby's rear, and stuck the needle in him. Bigby fell back and passed out. Andrew got back up, and quickly formed back into his human being form. Once Bigby was passed out, he was shown naked, as did Andrew. Andrew groaned in pain as he clutched the fatal wound at his side.

"Damn it." Andrew spat out blood, and walked over to Swineheart.

"You got any spare clothes?" Andrew asked.

"Jesus! How the..." Snow panted heavily, looking at Andrew while he was naked, then covering her eyes with her hands. Swineheart had given him a white shower towel, and Andrew nodded thanks, and covered himself with the white towel.

"Can we talk after..." Andrew groaned, clutching his wound once again. Swineheart walked back inside his room where he was tending to Nerissa.

"I'm gonna go get Bigby." Andrew said, grabbing another white towel from Swineheart's closet. He walked over to Bigby's nude unconscious body. He hovered the towel over him, dropping it on him. Andrew sighed, uncomfortable with touching his brother when he was naked.

"He's out of control, Miss White. You understand that?" Swineheart said to Snow as he was checking out Nerissa's blood temperature.

"I know. I don't know what to do about him. Ever since he met that 'Lady of Peace' he's lost himself." Snow said, frowning. Andrew walked in the door, dragging Bigby. Andrew settled him down on the floor, and then sighed and then he pointed his index finger on his shoulder, and tapped it. A white plain shirt and blue jeans magically appeared on him, and he then tapped Bigby's shoulder, and his regular attire appeared him.

"Whoa, how did you do that!?" Snow questioned.

"You see Bigby can only be a wolf. I can be anything. Learned from Dad himself." Andrew explained. To prove his example, he shifted into a small golden retriever. Snow was weirded out by what she was seeing. Andrew formed back into his human form.

"Bigby only wanted to be a wolf. He didn't want to learn the ways of shapeshifting. I learned from my father." Andrew explained.

"Well, if you can _shapeshift. _Why does your clothes come off?" Swineheart asked, flicking the piece of machinery that kept her heart rate steady.

"Because of the 'final form', or so my dad called it. But it doesn't matter, I just wait a minute or two then I can give myself clothes. Father taught me that too." Andrew said, crossing his arms.

"Can you try and fix him?" Snow turned around to Swineheart.

"Didn't you say he had these kind of feelings before? The need to kill? Maybe that came back." Swineheart shrugged. Andrew had heard back a little bit ago that Bigby had met the Lady of Peace, and she had given him urges to kill.

"We need to wake up Bigby and ask him how his urges were killed." Andrew said. Andrew tapped Bigby's head, and he awoke with a growl.

"Alright, settle down, Bigby." Andrew motioned for his hands at an attempt to calm him down. Bigby got up and grabbed Andrew by the neck, choking him. Bigby then rested one hand down for a second, and let out his claws and then grabbed Andrew's wound, and digged into his stomach.

"BIGBY, STOP!" Snow yelled, but Bigby didn't budge. Andrew then raised his hands a bit, and then Bigby's hand was forced out of Andrew's stomach, then Andrew pushed Bigby against the wall, just like Maya had threw him in the air a few times. Andrew clapped once, and then chains magically circled around his arms, pinning him to the ground, and then chains circled his legs and soon there was no way he could get back up.

"Bigby! This isn't you! It's the fucking wolf! You need to tell me how The Lady of Peace cured your urges! It seemed that the urges had gotten stronger! C'mon, this isn't even you Bigby! This is the damn wolf!" Andrew said. Snow looked at Bigby and saw nothing but a man-eating monster. His eyes were yellow, and his claws were bloody and sticky. What the hell was going on with the Sheriff of Fabletown?

"Jesus Christ." Swineheart muttered. Andrew groaned in pain as he felt the open wound of his stomach.

"Bigby, if you don't calm down...I - I'm going to have to throw you down the Witching Well." Andrew sighed. A knock was heard on the door.

"Who the hell?" Swineheart questioned. Andrew opened the door, and a gunshot was heard. Snow gasped as Andrew fell back onto the ground. The man with the gun was The Crooked Man. The gun had a signature on the side, that read _Silver_

"Evening." The Crooked Man greeted, then he fired a few more shots in Andrew's chest. Andrew gurgled out blood and passed out.

"Jesus..." Swineheart gasped, as The Crooked Man fired a shot in Swineheart's chest.

"Oh, Bigby. What did Mr. Andrew do to you?" The Crooked Man asked. Another man walked into the door, and it was Cryer. The lanky man with red hair had another gun, and it had the same signature at the side of the gun. Bigby's growling stopped. His eyes reverted back to normal. The chains came off from him and he got back up.

"What...what?" Snow was surprised to see Bigby going back to normal like that.

"Snow...there's more going on then we both know...these two are only pawns. When you get out of here...don't look back." Bigby said, looking to Snow with a nervous expression. Bigby shut his eyes as the Crooked Man pointed the gun to Bigby's chest.

"He's right about one thing. We're only pawns." The Crooked Man chuckled as he fired a Silver Bullet in Bigby's chest. Bigby fell back on the wall and blacked out. The Crooked Man than pointed the gun to Snow White.

"No, Don't! Mr. Cambie needs her alive." Cryer stopped him. The Crooked Man nodded, and lowered the gun.

"Let's go on a road trip, Miss White." The Crooked Man said, grabbing her arm and pulling her. Snow tried to break free but it wasn't enough when they had walked out the door and transported to another place. Possibly, Swineheart, Andrew and Bigby were dead, how could she get out of this one? What the hell was going on? She was in trouble. Big trouble.

**NEXT TIME ON THE WOLF AMONG US**

"Snow, Snow!" Bigby awoke, looking around the room to see nothing but dead bodies.

* * *

"Miss White, I believe we got off at the wrong foot." The Crooked Man said, sitting down at a chair with Cryer and a man who was shadowed. Snow gulped. She was dirty and bloody, and her clothes were a bit ripped.

* * *

"I got to find Snow! Where is she!?" Bigby growled, pushing Tweedle Dee against the wall.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Bigby. She's gone!" Dee chuckled.

* * *

"I've been chasing this guy for weeks. He's the one! And I'm going to bring him in! With or without your help." Officer Brannigan said, taking cover behind the Woodlands apartments holding the pistol and peeking over to Bigby who was walking inside the Woodlands Door.

* * *

"You're done, Bigby. Finished." Cryer said.

**THE WOLF AMONG US: EPISODE TWO: A MARKED WOLF**


	7. EPISODE TWO: A MARKED WOLF

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 2: 'A Marked Wolf'**

**Chapter I: Six Lives**

Bigby awoke in pain, nothing but blood and bodies surrounded him. He remembered over six hundred years ago when there was about a two dozen men who tried to stop the Big Bad Wolf. They threw pitchforks at him, but it didn't stop him from ripping them apart one by one, biting off their heads, their arms and crunching their bones one by one. He then realized that was the past, and it scared him how he was back then. When he looked around him, it reminded him of that day, six hundred years ago. Swineheart was dead. Andrew looked dead, but who knows. He was a wolf just like him, but he could change into a tiger? Bigby guessed he had learned from his dad since he knew of his abilities. The silver killed Bigby. But he had lives. Saying that made him sound like he was in the video game 'Super Mario Bros.' that had just came out from the mundies just a year ago. He groaned in pain as he looked at the wounds around him, he was shot in the chest with a silver bullet. He'd been through that before, just recently in-fact, with Bloody Mary. She also broke his arm, and not to mention that he shot several times by the Tweedles. Bigby got up, tried to crawl towards Andrew, his brother. Once he got up he quickly feel over.

"Jesus." Bigby said, his voice weak. He had a hole in the stomach, and claw marks. Bigby must have done that when the urges were active. He had no idea how he had freed himself of the urges at that one second when the Crooked Man came in. The last time the urges has been removed from himself, was when The Lady of Peace have given him that special potion, but how the hell did he get rid of them without the potion? Bigby looked over at his pale body. He had wounds all over him.

"Jesus – Fuck." Bigby sighed as he noticed the several bullets of silver went through his chest. His brother was dead. He didn't feel anything. Was that wrong? He showed more of an emotional impact when he found Faith, uh - Nerissa dead on his doorstep. To be fair, he didn't know that Andrew was his brother up until recently. He got up, fatally wounded. He seemed to have his clothes which he didn't really understand how considering he had just wolfed out recently. He walked over to Swineheart's dead body, which was laying on the ground with a gunshot to the back of his head. Blood spilled all over the floor. He looked to see Nerissa on the table, still wearing her ribbon. He saw that Nerissa was still dead-body pale, but the equipment read that her heart was still beating.

"Nerissa?" Bigby said, placing his two fingers on her pulse, she wasn't breathing. He placed both of his hands on her chest, and pushed down, he moved his lips on hers and she awoke, coughing and spitting.

"Big…by.." Nerissa said, weakly. She slowly got up.

"Hey, you need to – rest." Bigby also said, weakly. He forgot he was injured as well. Nerissa placed his hand on Bigby's shoulder, and leaned him in for a kiss. Bigby backed up.

"You need to rest, alright?" Bigby tried to forgot that happened.

"I'm sorry, I – uh, you saved me." Nerissa said, her voice begun to shape up a bit more.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Nerissa noticed the bodies that were laying on the ground.

"The Crooked Man found us and attacked us. Swineheart and Andrew are dead. Snow was taken by The Crooked Man and Cryer, dammit!" Bigby growled as he punched the cabinet next to him. He had just remembered they had taken Snow.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, I – uh, I don't know what to say." Nerissa said, frowning.

"It's – uh, don't worry about it. Here let's get out of here." Bigby said, grabbing Nerissa by the legs and then scooped her up and started walking. Bigby carried her in his arms out the room, trying to forget about the blood and dead bodies in there. He fell over, dropping Nerissa. He looked at his deadly wound on his stomach. He held his wound, it was bleeding really badly.

"Fuck, fuck…" Bigby groaned in pain. With Swineheart dead, how could he even get better? Nerissa got up, and offered her hand to Bigby. Bigby grabbed her hand and Nerissa pulled him up. He got up, and went back inside the room where Swineheart was in.

"You alright?" Nerissa asked. Bigby nodded, as he looked through the cabinets for bandages, anything that could help him get the wound patched up. He also remembered that he had a silver bullet inside his chest.

"You might want to stand back for this part. It won't be pretty." Bigby groaned as he pulled out his claws and tried to pinpoint where the bullet had entered his chest. Nerissa turned away, closing her eyes. He took a breath for a minute when he clawed open his chest and digged inside, and he could feel his own heart. He screamed in pain as he had almost sliced his lung open, he had touched something which felt like a bullet, he took it on faith and grabbed the object, he then pulled his claw out of his chest, yelling from all the pain that he felt. He surprisingly didn't black out, but it felt like he was dying a hundred times over.

"You should rest, Bigby. You're severely injured, and I'm a mess..." Nerissa said.

"I - I can't..." Bigby groaned. Nerissa place her hand on his shoulder.

"You _have_ to. You can't save Snow the way you are. You're broken, you're near death. You can't go on like this. There isn't Swineheart to help you get better. You'll have to get better on your own." Nerissa said. Bigby shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"I could have STOPPED THEM! When they ran out of the fucking elevator, I could have - I could have..." Bigby stopped and just went out the room so he didn't have to be around the blood. He sat down on the ground floor, and laid down.

"None of it is your fault, Bigby. Stay here. I'm going to get help." Nerissa said.

"No..just...stay...with me..." Bigby groaned as he started to black out. Feeling dizzy, and his visioned blurred. He only heard the fainting voice of Nerissa, and then he finally blacked out.

**To be continued..**


	8. Negotiation

**Into The Fire**

**Episode 2: A Marked Wolf**

**Chapter II: Negotiation**

**Okay so this is my schedule for my fics. **

**Aug 3: Into The Fire**

**Aug 4: Always the Quiet Ones**

**Aug 5: Into The Fire**

**Aug 6: Always the Quiet Ones**

**Aug 7: Into The Fire.**

**yeah, you get it. Thought I'd let ya guys know**

"Keep pressure right there, alright!?" A voice said. Bigby was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt like he was asleep for days.

"He's awake!" Nerissa yelled. Bigby finally was able to see again. He seemed to be bandaged and his wounds were cleansed. He felt a lot better.

"Hey, Sheriff. Are you doing okay? Talk to me." A stranger said. Bigby didn't know who this man was. How did he know how to bandage him?

"Who the fuck…are you?" Bigby groaned as he tried to get up a bit. He was in the room where Swineheart usually used, there was no blood anymore. No more bodies.

"Where…" Bigby started to ask, but he just yelled in pain. He was patched up, but he still felt the claw marks on his chest.

"I'm Davidson. I am… was Swineheart's intern. He taught me a few things such as bandaging properly, and I've gotten quite good at it. I came in here and saw the dead bodies. I guess it's up to me now to tend to the sick and wounded. You've been asleep for about three days. You're very lucky that Nerissa found me when she did. You wouldn't have made it without her help." Davidson explained. Bigby looked to Nerissa, nodding to her and also groaning from the pain.

"You should be fine to go in a few hours, but now… no. You need a few more hours to rest." Davidson said. Bigby sighed as he looked at his bandaged wound. It seemed they had taken off his shirt and bandaged it, then they put it back on again. He just couldn't believe he was unconscious for three fucking days.

"How are you feeling?" Nerissa said as Davidson walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Honestly?" Bigby asked. Nerissa didn't reply.

"When I get out of here. I'm going to fucking rip off The Crooked Man's head and he won't come back this time. And then I'll rip Cryer's head off too and make him swallow it." Bigby said with a growl. He had his day planned out. There was no way The Crooked Man could come back after this. The second thing he had to do is find out exactly how The Crooked Man was resurrected. Nerissa frowned and looked at him.

"It's dangerous the path you're going, Bigby. You're vengeful. You want to kill."

"You don't know a damn thing about me then." Bigby replied, harshly.

"You really want to be remembered as the Big Bad Wolf? Snow was right. You have to bring justice, and that means putting them behind bars or throwing them down the witching well."

"Yeah, and look how throwing someone down the Witching Well went. Did you see how that fucking went!?" Bigby growled.

"What the hell even happened to you?" Bigby questioned.

"The Crooked Man poisoned me. It was supposed to kill me, according to Swineheart. But it didn't." Nerissa replied, a bit ticked off at Bigby's attitude. Then again, it was Bigby.

"What do you mean, he poisoned you!? He just handed you a drink and you drank it, and you started bleeding out of your eyes!?" Bigby questioned.

"No. I'm not sure on how exactly he did it. Swineheart said it was poison and it had the Crooked Man's symbol marked in it.." Nerissa explained.

"Is there any traces left?" Bigby asked. Nerissa shook her head.

"According to Davidson there wasn't. I'm fine." Nerissa replied.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some rest." Bigby told her as he shut his eyes as he laid down on the white table. It wasn't that comfy, but it made him sleep alright. Nerissa nodded and she walked out of the room.

**The next morning...**

Bigby woke up, he had a dream of Snow getting captured by the Crooked Man. He watched it happen over and over again, it made him furious. As soon as he got up, he looked around the room and saw that the door was shut. He got up off the table, feeling a bit better but still sore at some spots. He walked towards the door, reaching for the door handle, pushing it so he could walk out the door. Once he was out the door, he shut it behind him. His clothes had been changed for him. It was pretty much the same clothes, except the white shirt had a tiny grey tint. He didn't mind, since it was so close to his original attire. He first thought would be to go to the Business Office. He could go to the Magic Mirror and figure out where Snow had been taken. He realized that he was alone in all this. Bluebeard was dead, Snow was taken, Andrew was dead. Who else was left? None but him. He whistled for a cab and the cab stopped for him once it had reached the curb. Bigby got in the taxi, and paid him some money to drive back to Fabletown. The driver nodded as he started driving.

**12 Minutes Later...**

Bigby walked out of the taxi, opening the gate to the Woodlands apartments, and walking inside to see Grimble snoring but his hat fallen off. Bigby rolled his eyes as he rushed up the stairs. He spotted TweedleDee picking the lock to the Business Office. Bigby growled as Dee turned to face him. Dee looked shocked to see Bigby right there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bigby growled. Dee backed up.

"Oh, none of your business, Bigby!" TweedleDee chuckled. Bigby hated that accent of his. It pissed him off. He looked to see he still had that knife wound. He seemed to be up and moving.

"I think it is my fucking business. You're trying to break in to the Business Office!?" Bigby growled, treading towards Dee as he backed up in fear.

"Just back off, you fucking dog!" Dee yelled. He started to sound like the Woodsman. Bigby lunged at him, throwing a punch in his direction. Dee groaned as he felt his nose bleeding. Bigby threw another punch, and then he decided to kick him towards his wound. Dee yelled in pain as he fell back, causing him to shake the ground once he hit the ground.

"You come back here again, and I'll send you down the Witching Well! Now get out!" Bigby growled. Dee groaned as he got back up and started going back down the stairs. Bigby grabbed the keys from his backpocket, unlocking the door to the Business Office.

"Why the hell was it locked?" Bigby questioned to himself. He shrugged it off, walking towards the Magic Mirror.

"Mr. Bigby!" Bufkin called out. Bigby turned to see Bufkin flying towards Bigby.

"What is it, Bufkin?" Bigby asked.

"Where's Snow? She hasn't been here in three whole days! I'm starting to get worried!" Bufkin said.

"Listen to me, Bufkin. She was taken by The Crooked Man. I need to use the Mirror to find her!" Bigby told Bufkin. Bufkin gasped at his response as Bigby walked over to the Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, if you're able. Tell me where Snow White is so we can all eat rice...?" Bigby scratched his head. The Mirror showed Snow White sitting on a red lounge chair, her clothes were ripped and ragged, her lip was bloody and her eyeliner had dripped down her eyes, as if she had been crying. Her hair was a mess, and she just looked horrible. Bigby looked at the corner and saw the sign _John's Bait and Tackle_

"Bufkin! Where is John's Bait and Tackle?" Bigby asked.

"It should be just around the corner, you can't miss it." Bufkin told him. Bigby nodded as he ran out the door, and decided he might as well just run to the place, he ran as fast as he could, turning corners and he heard the honking of horns everytime he ran across the street when he wasn't supposed to. Bigby had two goal. Get Snow. His second goal was to kill The Crooked Man, and Cryer. Bigby spotted the sign John's Bait and Tackle and ran forward to it. Once he reached he walked inside and it was a simple mundy store. A few mundies looked at him like he was crazy the way he barged in. He spotted a back entrance and dived across the table, barging into the back door.

"Sir, you can't be back here!" A mundy said, he had a white apron on. He saw a small panel and he kicked it.

"Shit. Mr. Crombie, he's found it." The mundy said as he climbed down the ladder he had found. Bigby didn't hear him, however. Bigby reached the end, and he put out his claws and started walking. He saw a few mundies with pistols, they fired at him. They had hit him a few times, but fortunately they weren't silver bullets, he smacked one mundy, knocking the pistol out of his hand. Bigby grabbed the pistol and shot the other mundy in the head. That was the first time he killed a mundy. He walked down the red hallways, and he wondered why the guy who made this secret basement liked red so much. He reached the front door, which was brown, and didn't match with the room at all. He kicked the door open to see a room where The Crooked Man sat, Cryer and a different man that looked like Prince Charming, but he had a different hairstyle. It wasn't him, but they damn sure looked alike.

"Bigby! Nice to see you." The Crooked Man greeted, holding a pistol in his hand. Cryer had one too, as well as the other man.

"Where's SNOW!?" Bigby growled. His eyes started to turn yellow.

"Cryer! Go get her!" Crooked Man ordered. Cryer nodded as he brought a pistol with him and he opened the door and brought out a ragged Snow White and he held a gun to her head, holding her close.

"Let her go. And I'll let you keep your head." Bigby threatened.

"Let her go." The third man ordered.

"What!?" Cryer questioned. The third man got up out of his seat, cocking a gun, and he shot Cryer in the head. Cryer fell to the ground, dead. Snow gasped as she felt the blood spray over the back of her head. The third man got up and grabbed Snow by the shoulder, and pushed her towards Bigby.

"You got her, Bigby. Now go." The third man said.

"What the hell?" The Crooked Man said.

"We aren't holding a hostage negotiation. Plus, Cryer was a risk. Had to be done. Leave now or Snow gets a bullet." The third man said.

"Hmm, Crooked Man doesn't seem like you are the big boss, huh?" Bigby chuckled. The third man cocked the gun, pointing it at Bigby and Snow. Bigby put his arm over Snow's shoulder, and guided her out the door. They stood for a second in the hallway.

"Snow?" Bigby asked, concerned. Snow started sobbing as she leaned in for a hug. He could feel the fresh blood coming off of the back of her head to his.

"I promise you, Snow. I'm going to kill them." Bigby told her as they held each other in a hug.

_I promise._

**To be continued..**


End file.
